


Untitled Benevie Porn

by PorcelainAlice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben can be a little shit sometimes, Edging, F/M, References to polyamory, So here's this, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, and that whole side of him is underappreciated by the fandom, it's okay he'll make it up to her later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainAlice/pseuds/PorcelainAlice
Summary: At this rate, Evie might actually poison him.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), referenced Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Untitled Benevie Porn

Ben is a really great guy. He’s so sweet and gentle and understanding, and Evie is so thrilled with the way he treats her and the others that it almost doesn't matter what other facets there are to his personality. He could be an awful little swamp troll and Evie would still adore him for his kindness alone. 

But Ben is also clever and pragmatic, vibrant, strong-willed and funny and easy to get along with and relax around. As if all of that wasn't enough, he also has a surprisingly sharp tongue, and a fondness for the macabre and disturbed that Evie was absolutely stunned to find in someone from Auradon. His collection of horror novels -- some of which are heinously graphic -- had thrilled and shocked her in equal measure, and one of Evie’s favorite pastimes here in Auradon is discussing literature with Ben.

However, it’s worth noting that, while Ben is absolutely all of those things, he’s also a  _ fucking asshole. _

His duties as High King kept him quite busy enough without adding schoolwork to the mix, and once studies and homework and extracurriculars were piled on he often became so entangled with his work that it was common for him to seemingly disappear for days at a time, holed up in his bedroom or his study, churning through paper after paper and assignment after assignment, just trying to keep his head above water.

This was one such week. It had been three days since Evie or Mal had seen Ben for longer than a few stolen moments in-between class. Jay and Carlos had marginally better luck, as they were with him during tourney practice, but taking turns wordlessly body slamming each other into the grass hardly counts as spending time together. 

Frankly, all four were starting to get worried. So when Evie’s classes let out early on the fourth day, she had naturally consulted her mirror to make sure Ben was relatively free -- her mirror showed he had a council meeting in about an hour and a half, but that was plenty of time for her to force him to get some rest; Ben is as weak against Evie’s pout as Mal and the boys are, if it came to that -- and made her way quickly up to his dorm room. 

Because she had already consulted her magic mirror and knew he was alone, Evie didn’t bother to knock. She simply let herself in, closed the door behind her, and made her way to Ben’s desk, giggling when he jumped a little.

“Evie!” He’d said, pushing his homework away and sitting up, grinning at her.

“Ben,” She’d greeted. With him sitting upright, it was easy enough for her to push him back a bit farther, settling into his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, ducking to bury his face in her chest. She could feel the tired, worn-down tension in his shoulders under her hands, and it made her hum unhappily, trying to knead some of the stiffness out of the muscles there.

Ben had merely sat for a moment, breathing in the scent of her perfume, letting himself be comforted by the closeness of her body. No doubt he was feeling more than a little touch-starved after so long running himself ragged. When he finally raised his head, it was to give her an apologetic smile, almost wincing. “Sorry. What can I help you with, Evie?”

With her in his lap like this she was just so slightly taller than him, and she’d leaned in to kiss the tired bruise under one eye. “Actually,” she chirped, “I’m here to help you.”

Ben’s eyebrow rose. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Evie had turned to peer disdainfully at the stacks and stacks of papers arranged neatly at his desk. “How much of this is absolutely urgent?”

“Um--”

“And don’t you dare say all of it,” She cut over him. “Something that will be urgent in a few weeks is not the same as it being urgent today.”

“Evie…” Ben sighed, clearly about to give her some nonsense about timing and getting ahead of the curve, somehow managing to completely overlook the fact that the curve means nothing if he’s worked himself to death before he reaches it.

Evie turned to raise an eyebrow at him, imperious and judgemental. She knew how much she looked like her mother when she made that face, and some days the thought of it made her more than a little sick. But given the circumstances, she decided it was worth it. 

The idea of resembling her mother was much more palatable when it got results. Ben caved like a house of cards under her stony gaze, hunching down a little. “It… I really should get all of it done, but I suppose I just really need to study for my chemistry test tomorrow.”

Now,  _ that  _ was something Evie could absolutely help with. She turned again to examine the contents of his desk, seeing the papers he’d been pouring over were actually notes and a study sheet. She plucked the sheet from the table, since she didn’t need the notes, and settled herself more comfortably in Ben’s lap. “Then we’ll study for the chemistry test.”

That had all been well and good for about twenty minutes. Ben knew the information, his brain was just so fried from being overworked that he was having a hard time remembering it. Still, it only took a bit of prodding for him to answer every question correctly, so Evie was confident that with some sleep he’d ace the test with no problem.

Ben was diligent and tried his hardest, refusing to get frustrated even when it took him longer than it should have, and by the time they had worked through the whole sheet he was willing to concede that maybe Evie was right -- he’d been working himself too hard, and he needed a break.

None of that was the problem.

The problem wasn’t even when he’d shifted a bit, resting a hand on her thigh and using the other to carefully pull her hair out of the way so he could trail kisses up the side of her neck. Nor was the problem when he’d drawn her into a deep, slow kiss, one hand creeping under her skirt, the other unzipping her jacket, pulling her closer, reaching for bare skin.

All of that, Evie was perfectly fine with. Ben had a little over an hour until his meeting, and in that time he deserved an orgasm and a nap. Evie was completely in favor of this plan. None of that was the problem.

The  _ problem  _ is when, forty-five minutes later, he has her bent over his desk, fucking her with his fingers and absolutely wrecking her sense of composure, and he hasn't even so much as taken his pants off or let her touch him or  _ let her come _ .

“Please, Ben  _ please--” _ Evie cries out, feeling that perfect edge get so, so close, her whole body drawing tight, waiting, almost--!

Ben pulls his hand away. 

Evie makes furious noises against the wood of his desk and that  _ asshole _ has the gall to fucking  _ laugh at her. _

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs. Ben plays idly with the slick all over her thighs, giving her a moment to come down from the almost-high he’d driven her to. When she squirms, he leans over her, bracing his free arm across her back to pin her softly against his desk, keeping her from getting away while he runs gentle fingers over her swollen clit.

“I’m going to poison you,” Evie tells him, her voice somewhere between furious and desperate.

Ben hums thoughtfully, his fingers sliding one-two-three back into her. “I’ll make sure to stay away from any apples,” He says, over her pleading moans. When she growls at him, he only laughs and fucks her harder.

… At this rate, Evie might  _ actually _ poison him.

Like he can hear her less-than-charitable thoughts, Ben folds himself over her, resting against her to nip and kiss her shoulders, her neck, the hollows behind her ears. He’s still fully dressed, because he’s an  _ asshole, _ and the fabric of his clothing drags over her feverish skin. She can feel every cold, polished button, the bunched layers of cloth against her ass from his rolled-up sleeve.

She can feel his cock, hard and hot through his slacks, pressed against her hip. Ben is good at keeping his composure but he isn’t that good -- he’s rolling his hips in time with his fingers, grinding against her, and it isn’t _ fair _ .

“At least fuck me,” Evie moans, pinned and unnable to move benieth him, but even if she could she isn't sure which direction she’d move in. Grinding back on his thick, clever fingers, or rubbing against his dick like a cat in heat? “Come  _ on, _ Ben, why tease us both when you could be inside me?”

That earns her a shaking breath, Ben’s fingers stuttering, his hips rutting against her before he settles back down again. He makes another far-too-composed, thoughtful sound, like he wasn’t just dry humping her, and kisses  _ that spot _ on her neck that always makes her shiver. “Maybe I’m trying to teach you patience.”

  
“Patience?!” Evie snaps, struggling against him. Ben pins her more firmly against the desk, _pinches_ her clit between his knuckles and uses his thumb to rub sharp, fast little circles against the sensitive nerves, sending lightning-sharp crackles of pleasure up her spine until she’s slumped against the desk making little hiccuping sounds.

“Or,” Ben muses, voice thick with amusement over the pathetic, helpless noises she can’t seem to swallow down. “Maybe I just really like seeing you fall apart like this.”

“You are,” Evie whimpers as he slides his fingers back into her. _ “Such _ an asshole.”

Ben is already picking up his rhythm where he left off, fucking her hard and deep, and she can feel her clit throbbing with her racing heartbeat and Ben’s weight presses her down against the desk, holding her captive to do whatever he wants with, and oh, fuck --

“Please!” She cries out, trying to rock against his fingers, she’s  _ so close _ . “Please,  _ please _ Ben let me --”

Again, he pulls his hand away.

This time the sound Evie makes is less a furious gasp than a broken sob, her whole body shaking with the need to come. It aches in the cradle of her hips, the exhausted twitch and throb of her empty cunt. If he would just _ fuck her already _ \--

Warm breath over Evie’s neck. Soft lips against her cheek. “Yeah, I’m an asshole,” Ben whispers. “You love me, though.”

“... Allegedly,” Evie breathes, exhausted. 

Ben huffs a quiet laugh against the curve of her neck. “Well, I love you. You’re one of my favorite people in the entire world, you know that?” 

This time his hands barely ghost across his skin, and it still sends fire licking up into her belly. “You’re so beautiful when you’re like this. You’re beautiful all the time, but never more than when you stop pretending. You’re so honest with me right now, Evie. I feel honored to be someone you can let your guard down around. The same goes for Mal and Carlos and Jay -- I always want you to know you can trust me.”

That one awful, wonderful spot on her neck gets kissed and nipped and nuzzled against. Ben draws slick lines over her ass and thighs.

“... I do love you,” Evie admits, when the clawing need has settled down enough to not feel like it might kill her in the next few seconds.

With a hum, Ben buries his face in her hair. “Remember that in about fifteen minutes.”

Before she can respond or really even process that, Ben is sliding his fingers inside her again. There’s no build up this time, no careful teasing to make sure she’s still warmed up. He just fucks her all the way to his knuckles and uses more weight to hold her down. 

God, his fingers are so thick and she can’t even rock against them. Her nails scratch against the wood of his desk, the thought of ruining her manicure barely having time to flit through her mind before it’s chased away. It would be Ben’s fault anyway. She’d be pulling his hair and clawing at his shoulders right now if she could, but with him using his whole body to keep her pinned the best she can do is shake. Helpless and trapped and listening to her own awful sex-noises.

Her climax rushes up to meet her like the ground after falling from a great height. For the space of one shaking breath Evie thinks she’ll reach it before Ben can react, and the thrill and relief shake her to her bones. But he pulls his fingers away at the last second and she’s paralyzed, suspended, everything frozen in time for one eternal moment, so  _ close _ \--

The moment fades. She crashes back to earth, slumps over the desk, and sobs.

Somewhere outside herself, Ben is shushing her. “You deserve everything,” He whispers to her. His voice sounds very far away. “Everything I can give you, anything you want --”   


“I want to come,” She weeps, barely coherent. Her body is trembling like a violin string, pulled so tight and plucked and left shaking. Her keening could almost pass as a decent high C. “I want to come, please. Ben. Please, please let me come. I want to come.”

“You will,” He tells her. “I promise, Evie. I’ll lay you out for  _ hours, _ I’ll make you come as many times as you want. Over and over again, I promise.” His fingers find her clit again and she doesn’t even have the energy to fight him. Her fingers ache where they dig into his desk. She’s soaked all the way down to her knees and it _ hurts _ to be this wet and her whole world has shrunk down and folded in between her legs, nothing matters but Ben’s hands. Nothing matters but Ben’s voice and body heat and his lips on her neck. Nothing matters but Ben. Nothing matters --

His hands are gone. Something is beeping. Evie wasn’t even close that time, why did he…? He’s pulling away, standing up. His hands are on his hips and the world blurs and moves and she’s sitting in his desk chair, her tights and panties around her calves, her skirt bunched up around her. She spreads her legs on instinct.  _ Finally. _

“Sorry,” Ben says. Something is beeping. “It’s just a meeting to finalize trade renegotiation with Maldonia, it won’t take more than an hour.” His phone. Is beeping. “I’ll keep that promise as soon as I get back. I love you.”

  
Ben’s lips are on her forehead, there-and-gone. The beeping stops. What…?

Oh.

Oh, that  _ asshole! _

“You--!” Evie starts, furious and shocked and desperate in a confused, awful tangle in her belly. Ben has already ducked into his bathroom to wash his hands, the _ bastard. _

He only takes a few seconds at most. When he steps back into his bedroom proper, his hair is neatly in place, and other than the slight flush on his cheeks nothing at all about him looks out of place.

Evie gapes at him in silent fury. It’s terribly unladylike, but -- fuck ladylike! “You’re the devil,” She says, aghast.

Ben’s answering grin is as smug as it is handsome. “I love you.”

She’s too angry to think of anything to say in response, so she grabs a book off the edge of his desk and throws it at him. It slams against the door as Ben dashes for the safety of the hallway, trailing his laughter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know I'm way behind TKAAR and I promise another chapter is coming soon but in the meantime here have a peace offering.
> 
> Might do a chapter two of Ben making good on that promise we'll see.
> 
> Also if anybody has any title suggestions lay them on me, I'm stumped.


End file.
